ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Grumpy
Grumpy, formerly known as Dreamy, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Grumpy is one of the seven dwarves, and when the Dark Curse takes him to Storybrooke, he becomes Leroy. He is portrayed by Lee Arenberg. Biography Background Due to exposure with Fairy Dust while inside his egg, Dreamy turned out a bit different than the other dwarves. While he went to work in the mines with the others, he eventually fell in love with a fairy named Nova. They planned to run away together, until the Blue Fairy and Bossy intervened and reminded them that fairies and dwarves do not love. Ever since this incident, Dreamy has been known as Grumpy. Eventually, Grumpy meets Snow White, who becomes acquainted and allied with the other dwarves. After Snow White falls victim to the Evil Queen's poison apple, the dwarves mourn her until Prince David arrives and breaks the curse with true love's kiss. Grumpy and the other dwarves attend Snow and David's wedding, and are among those who get swept up in the Queen's Dark Curse. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Leroy becomes the town drunk as well as a janitor at the hospital, and finds himself being held at the police station overnight. He develops a soft side towards Astrid, one of the nuns. Eventually, Snow and David's daughter Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse, giving everyone their memories back including Leroy. Season 2 He and the other dwarves start mining underneath Storybrooke for more fairy dust, and expresses desire to return to the Enchanted Forest before anyone from the outside world stumbles upon Storybrooke. Season 3 When Peter Pan unleashes a second Dark Curse, Regina tampers with it after Pan's defeat, causing everyone in Storybrooke to return to the Enchanted Forest, including Grumpy. There, they have to deal with the Wicked Witch of the West, who turns out to be Regina's sister Zelena. Their struggle with Zelena results in Snow having to cast a third Dark Curse to take them back to Storybrooke so that they can find Emma who can use light magic to defeat Zelena. However, in the end, it is Regina who defeats Zelena with newfound light magic. At Granny's Diner, he discusses Zelena's defeat with Granny, expressing relief. Season 4 While he and Walter are out driving, their vehicle is frozen by a frightened Elsa. Some time later, the dwarves convince Snow to step up as mayor of Storybrooke. Under the Spell of Shattered Sight, Leroy starts fighting with the other dwarves. Season 5 Leroy is among those who travel to the Enchanted Forest to find Emma, and they later find themselves in Camelot, before being cursed once again and returning to Storybrooke. Leroy is also among those who get branded with the Mark of Charon, although it is taken away. Season 6 When Lady Tremaine is arrested and forced to do community service, Leroy supervises her. Later, while Leroy and Doc are supervising Dr. Jekyll, they are knocked out by the Evil Queen. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Leroy and Ashley warn Will Scarlet about the storm that is happening. Alternate Universe Grumpy and the other dwarves work for Snow White still, although they are much darker and more sadistic. Family/Relationships *'Other dwarves '(brothers) *'Nova' (ex-girlfriend) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Grumpy is based on one of the seven dwarves from 'Snow White'. Appearances *'S1, E01: '"Pilot" *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E03: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E04: '"The Price of Gold" (flashback) *'S1, E09: '"True North" (flashback) *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." (flashback) *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" (flashback) *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" (flashback) ---- *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E04: '"The Crocodile" *'S2, E07: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" *'S2, E12: '"In the Name of the Brother" *'S2, E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" *'S2, E22: '"And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" (flashback) *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" (flashback) *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12: '"New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13: '"Witch Hunt" *'S3, E19: '"A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20: '"Kansas" *'S3, E21: '"Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22: '"There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01: '"A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E02: '"White Out" *'S4, E03: '"Rocky Road" *'S4, E09: '"Fall" *'S4, E10: '"Shattered Sight" *'S4, E21: '"Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22: '"Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E08: '"Birth" (flashback) *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" (flashback) *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" (flashback) *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E21: "Last Rites" ---- *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" (flashback) *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" ---- *'W, E01: '"Down the Rabbit Hole" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Dwarves Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs